


What He Always Wanted

by Siberian



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason lately Hellboy can’t get enough of his lover John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII - The Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> Prompt: Mpreg
> 
> This takes place after the first film. I’ve basically ignored that the second film happened. I only had so many characters I could use and fitting in any plot was a challenge. An elaborate plot would have been extremely hard. This also brings me to one minor change. I ran out characters before so throughout the story Hellboy was called HB. It bothered me, so in the more cleaned up version I’ll be using his full name as well as his nickname. The above prompt is also the warning. If mpreg is not your thing, don’t say I didn’t warn ya’.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hellboy opened his eyes as John entered the room. Looking over at the clock he groaned softly when he saw it was three twenty five in the morning. As John approached the bed he lifted his arm and let his lover settle against him. Hellboy mumbled sleepily, “Is he okay?” John nodded with a yawn. “Yes, he’s fine. It was just time for a feeding.” Hellboy gave an affirmative grunt and was just drifting off to sleep when John’s scent caught his attention. Automatically he started to feel aroused. 

His eyes opened to take in John’s form, traveling from the relaxed face down to his chest. That’s where his gaze froze as his eyes took in the damp spot on John’s nightshirt. It had been three months since John had given birth to their son and he was still breast feeding. It had been a shock to both of them to know that it was even possible for John to become pregnant; something to do with Hellboy’s demon heritage. Another thing that Hellboy though might be due to his heritage is that he seemed even more drawn to John during and after the pregnancy. 

That’s not to say their sex life wasn’t great before but lately he could never get enough. Still staring at the small wet patch he brought his fingers down to touch the nipple. John immediately gasped, his back arching, and turned his head to look at Hellboy startled. Hellboy just continued to play softly with the nipple feeling his son’s nourishment start to seep even more through the fabric. John groaned, “Red, are you serious? Right now! We’re both barely awake.” In response Hellboy gently rolled himself on top of John. As he spoke he was already disrobing his lover. 

“Don’t worry. All you have to do is lay back and let me take care of everything.” John opened his mouth again, probably to protest, when Hellboy leaned down to suck on the now exposed nipples. In an instant John was arching, his soft cries filling the room. His body immediately started to do its job and Hellboy groaned as he lapped up the breast milk. As he did this Hellboy removed his own boxers and gently spread John’s legs. He then moved a finger to John’s entrance to see if he was still wet from that morning’s lovemaking. 

Feeling that he was Hellboy reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a small tube. Squeezing out a large amount of lubricant he slicked himself up before pulling away from the erect pebbles of flesh. An instant later he entered John in one slow push. Hellboy gripped John’s hip lightly with one hand and rested his stone hand next to John’s side. He was always careful to never put his full weight on his lover. Just looking down at John for a moment, Hellboy leaned down to deliver a soft kiss. 

When he pulled away his hips started up a gentle rhythm. The lazy strokes continued for a long time until he could see the prolonged arousal was starting to make John desperate. Only then did he speed up his strokes. It felt wonderful but as always Hellboy found himself focusing on John. His stone hand gently carded through the soft brown hair as he tried to memorize the look of adoration and pleasure on John’s face. His lover’s peak hit him unexpectedly and with a soft cry he shuddered hard. 

After a few more strokes Hellboy stilled and grunted feeling his release enter his lover. His muscles turning to jello Hellboy pulled out gently and rolled to his side, John instantly pulled back into his embrace. “That was wonderful Red. I just hope we’ll be able to function tomorrow on so little sleep.” Hellboy grunted, “It’s not like we’re not used to it already.” That had an undesired effect and John said uncertainly, “Are you not happy about the baby?” Hellboy’s eyes, which had closed during the conversation, shot open. “No, of course not. I love my big squirt and my little squirt.” 

John smiled, rolled his eyes, and replied, “I’m glad. You made me a little nervous there for a minute but I’ve never had any doubts that you would be a wonderful father to our children.” Hellboy nodded before his brow creased in confusion. “You mean child. Not children.” Connecting their gazes he watched as John shook his head. 

“No Red, I mean children.” A moment passed in silence before Hellboy said softly, “You mean you’re…” John didn’t answer but Hellboy could see the answer in his eyes. A big smile slowly broke out over his face as he gave John a kiss that conveyed everything he knew words would be too inadequate to express.

The End


End file.
